Attachment is Forbidden
by Mizra
Summary: Just a short little moment between ObiWan and Sabé. Set just after the Celebration at the end of TPM. Hopeless Romance is always good.


_Attachment is Forbidden_

After the parade and festivities of the Peace between the Gungans and the Humans of Naboo, Obi-Wan attended the dinner with Anakin and sat at Queen Amidala's table. Anakin sat next to the queen, Obi-Wan next to Anakin and Sabé, the queen's decoy and handmaiden, sat next to him. Obi-Wan was still feeling the loss of his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, but was thrilled at the same moment to be knighted as a Jedi by Master Yoda. After the dinner, Anakin came to him and asked if they could stay the night before returning to Coruscant to start his training. Obi-Wan agreed and left the ten-year-old to speak with the queen one last time before they left the next morning. He walked out to the balcony, looking at all the stars in the night's bright sky. It is here that he felt this _presence_ again. He turned to find the queen's decoy, Sabé, appearing from party inside to the peacefullness outside.

"I'm sorry if I have disturbed you, Master Jedi," Sabé said, her eyes lowering, hands grasping at the hem of flame-orange material. She heard him sigh, looking at her with those eyes that made her simply want to melt into his arms.

"You didn't," he simply said. He came closer, slow and steadily looked into her eyes. "You never do." His eyes spoke of things between them that had happened. They had grown to respect each other. Admiration soon found footing and after admiration, a deep-founding affection settled in. That affection soon became love.

Even after all that happened, even after every Jedi Code screaming at his being, he felt nothing but her. He could feel her presence so clearly and distinctly from the other handmaidens. She looked just like Padmé, except for one thing. She was much more beautiful. And older. He had never met someone besides his best friend Siri Tachi long ago that could make him feel like this. He had told his master, Qui-Gon, about his feelings for Siri once. Only once. Qui-Gon merely shook his head at Obi-Wan, telling him that his feelings, although firmly founded, were not allowed to follow to conclusion. He was a Jedi and so was she. They both had duties and responsibilities to maintain. Love wasn't in the equation. But tonight, with his master's funeral still fresh in his mind, he felt vulnerable. It was a feeling he absolutely hated and didn't know he had. Around Sabé, he didn't feel insecure. He was the strong, brave Jedi Knight that had captured her heart.

The feelings that seemed to flow through each of them so freely was bidding them on. As if the will of the Force was for them to feel this warming of their hearts. Obi-Wan, akwardly cupped her face, stroking her cheek. Sabé leaned in, as did he and their lips met. It being Obi-Wan's first kiss, he had never know what was so big about a kiss. Now he knew. A torrent of warm feelings flooded his heart and mind as he moved his lips over hers again and again. He could feel her breath every few moments, gasping for air. He moved his hands from her delicate face to her hair and then the nape of her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer to her.

At long last, the two parted, their faces so close that they could feel each other's breath against their faces. Obi-Wan's eyes searched hers, knowing full well what was transpiring on this last night on Naboo. He was falling in love with a handmaiden. Sabé could feel this too, her lips still tingling from the passion in his lips. For someone who had never kissed, he certainly knew well of it. Giggling, washing away the intensity of the moment, she parted from his embrace. Obi-Wan's hand reached to her face one last time, stroking an unknown pattern across her cheek and down the side to her chin. She placed her hand on his, meeting him. On cue, Sabé pulled in for a last embrace, pressing her lips to his in a tender moment. She fluttered her eyes, pulling away and adjusted her hood pulling it back over her head. She turned and before she could walk back in, Obi-Wan grabbed her by the arm.

"I have... feelings for you, Sabé. Please know this," he did, fumbling over himself, happy and distraught at the same time when the words tumbled out.

"I know," she stated, smiling warmly and turned her back to him, walking back to the happy party and to her rightful side to the queen.

Obi-Wan smiled. He had feelings for her. He... loved her. And she knew!

_How do I get myself into these things?_


End file.
